Zemouregal
Defender of Varrock Ritual of the Mahjarrat |location = Zemouregal's Base, Zemouregal's Fort |shop = Nee |gender = Man |race = Mahjarrat |examine = The infamous enemy of Varrock. }} |text1=Skelet |item2= Ritual of the Mahjarrat The World Wakes |location = Ritual Site, Zemouregal's Fort |shop = Nee |gender = Man |race = Mahjarrat |examine=The infamous enemy of Varrock. }} |text2=Rejuvenated |item3= |text3= In gevecht }}Zemouregal is een Mahjarrat die Zamorak volgt en de neef van Lucien. Zemouregal staat het meest bekend tijdens zijn rol, tijdens de aanval op Avarrocka, waar hij Arrav vermoordde, maar zijn leger werd hierbij vernietigd, waardoor hij een nederlaag leidde. Zemouregal zal een verschijning hebben in de Defender of Varrock quest, waarbij hij een tweede leger creëert om Varrock opnieuw aan te vallen. Zemouregal is net als Lucien een machtige Mahjarrat en een ervaren Necromancer. Zemouregal wordt gezien als een wreed iemand, nadat hij Arrav vermoordde en vervolgens hem tot leven bracht, zijn hart verwijderde en zijn lichaam beheerste om wraak te nemen op hem en Varrock. Net als vele Mahjarrat, vertrouwt hij geen enkele Mahjarrat, maar blijkbaar heeft ongeveer dezelfde ideeën als Bilrach. Ook zal hij contacten hebben met Lucien, waarmee hij een bondgenootschap sloot. Hij weigerde het aanbod van Sharathteerk, de ambassadeur van Lucien. Echter, na Lucien's toename van macht, schreef Zemouregal in zijn notities op dat hij maar beter aardig kon doen tegen Lucien. Zemouregal wordt gezien als een gemiddeld "slimmere" Mahjarrat, aangezien hij notities maakte van verschillende Mahjarrat en hun goed in de gaten hield. Van elke Mahjarrat hield hij verschillende eigenschappen bij, waardoor hij zijn concurrentie goed kende voor het Ritueel. Ook vestigde hij zich, in het geheim, in een geheim fort waardoor hij dicht bij het ritueel steen aanwezig was. Biografie Aankomst in Gielinor Zemouregal komt oorspronkelijk uit de wereld Freneskae. Freneskae wordt omschreven als een wrede wereld (waarschijnlijk omdat de Mahjarrats die wereld bevolkte). Aan het einde van de First Age, of het begin van de Second Age, de Menaphite god Icthlarin bracht de Mahjarrat naar Gielinor. Dit werd waarschijnlijk gedaan via de Portal of life, of de World gate. De Mahjarrat, inclusief Zemouregal, werden in diensten gezet door Icthlarin. Het wordt beweert dat hij en zijn mede Mahjarrat slaven voor Icthlarin, maar dit is nooit bevestigd. Echter noemde Zemouregal het als "bevrijding" door van Icthlarin weg te zijn. Onder de heerschappij van Zaros Voor verschillende jaren diende Zemouregal en de Mahjarrat onder de leiding van Icthlarin. In de Second Age zag de god van chaos, genaamd Zaros, grote interesse in de Mahjarrat en zag hoe krachtig ze waren. Zaros wist de Mahjarrat ervan te overtuigen om hem te volgen. Zaros zette de Mahjarrat in als zijn leger en in een korte periode wisten ze grote gebieden voor hem te veroveren. Zaros werd al snel de machtigste god en kreeg het grootste gebied in handen dat reikte vanaf de noordelijke gebieden van de Kharidian Desert tot de Wildernis en Kandarin. Zaros zette verschillende Mahjarrat in als heerser over een stuk land (vergelijkbaar met het aardse feodalistische systeem). Volgens Zemouregal zag Zaros niet de werkelijke weg van het "kwaad" in en dit was één van de redenen waarom één van Zaros's generale, een Mahjarrat genaamd Zamorak, een complot tegen hem op spande. Zemouregal werd in het geheim lid van deze genootschap. thumb|De nederlaag van [[Zaros.|Het is mogelijk dat Zemouregal hier ook op afgebeeld staat.]] In het geheim stal Zamorak de Staff of Armadyl. Met de Staff of Armadyl in handen, was Zamorak sterker dan normaal, hoogstwaarschijnlijk even krachtig als Zaros. Aan het einde van de Second Age, betrad het genootschap de troonzaal van Zaros. Zemouregal en alle andere leden vielen de bodyguards van Zaros aan zodat Zamorak een één op één gevecht kon houden tegen Zaros. Zamorak wist Zaros is zijn rug te slaan waardoor veel van Zaros's krachten in Zamorak werden gezogen. Volgens Azzanadra was die de slag een "geluk slag". Zamorak liet Zaros verbannen naar een onbekende locatie, weg van Gielinor. Zaros verdween langzaam van het bestaan, en vervloekte iedereen Zamorak geholpen hadden. Zemouregal, zijn bloed stroomt met krachtige magie, was echter onaangetast door de vloek. Het lijkt erop dat hij degene was die de Saradominist spion Lennissa ontdekte, hoewel hij wist dat ze van pas kon komen in de toekomst. De goden, ondanks hun rivaliteit, lieten Zamorak verbannen voor het doden een van hun eigen soort. Zemouregal was één van degenen die onder dook nadat zijn voortbestaan in gevaar was, aangezien Zarosian op hun jaagden. Voor zijn verraad, houdt Azzanadra, Zemouregal in minachting. Tijdens de Desert Treasure quest, verwijst hij naar zijn collega Mahjarrat als een "hond", het uiten van zijn woede uiten over de rol van Zemouregal's bij het waarborgen van zijn gevangenschap. God Wars Zamorak keerde al snel terug op Gielinor, nadat hij verbannen was. Hij bouwde zijn rijk weer op en begin massale oorlogen tegen de andere goden. Zemouregal keerde terug aan Zamorak's zijde en gebruikte zijn necromancy technieken om zijn heer te assisteren. Een aantal documenten van de oorlogen waren bewaard gebleven. Echter, Guthix werd wakker van zijn slaap en liet alle goden uit Gielinor verbannen. Zamorak werd hierdoor verbannen naar een onbekend locatie. Zemouregal spreekt tot Arrav thumb|Zemouregal spreekt tot [[Arrav in zijn dromen.]] Op een nacht, als Arrav aan in het land van de dromen is, kwam hij bij een man, gekleed in zwart, met een bleke huid en donker van gelaat. Arrav wist dat hij zichzelf was in het land van de dromen, en vertrouwde niets op wat het leek. De man sprak Arrav aan: "Ik weet je, Arrav van Avarrocka, Curse of Goblins, Hunter van de Witte Stag, Kind van de zon en maan bent. Ik weet dat u en ik niet bang voor je zijn. Ik ben Zemouregal van de Mahjarrat stam, en dit land is van mij voor het nemen. Ik heb onze toekomst gezien, want ze vervlechten elkaar en het eindigt met je volslagen nederlaag bij mijn hand. U zal eeuwig dienen als mijn slaaf, en de stad waar je zo veel om geeft zal worden vernietigd door uw eigen hand." Dan, net zoals hij zijn lot was vergeten met de tijd, twee jaar na de vrede werd geslagen met de goblins, droomde Arrav weer van Zemouregal. In het midden van een veld van droom-zwart tarwe, naast een rivier van water, kwam de spookachtige Zemouregal naar hem toe. Eens te meer was de mahjarrat gekleed in zwart, zwart kanen op zijn benen en zwarte handschoenen die zijn handen bedekten. "Je hebt gefaald, Arrav," sprak Zemouregal met een stem die uit een duizend bladen fluisteren, "Ik zal komen en Avarrocka en vernietigen. Er zal geen tranen voor deze stad komen, want ik winnen richting de hele mensheid - je Upstarts zal de oude ras weer zien terug keren naar haar heerschappij. Mijn legioenen zal de horizon bedekken aan alle kanten, en je wordt de laatste die het licht zult zien. Dat beloof ik je". Arrav opende zijn mond om te spreken, maar alleen spinnen kwamen uit zijn mond. Ze renden over zijn gezicht, bijtend en gekelderd langs zijn borst en op zijn armen. Hij werd wakker met een gil. Aanval op Avarrocka Zemouregal had zich goed voorbereidt op de aanval. Hij plande dagen van te voren en wilde niet falen. Hij riep een massief leger van Undead op die zijn aanval zou leiden. Van horizon tot horizon strekte een schaduw, bewegen en kronkelend als een levend beest. Arrav kon het zien aan het hoofd van de lange, donkere vorm van Zemouregal. Zijn ogen waren kuilen van smeulende kolen, en zwarte rook en slangen van bloed waren gedraaid in de lucht boven hem. Nog geen honderd meter van de muren, stopte de schuifelende skeletten en zombies in hun opmars. Zemouregal stapte naar voren en hief zijn ogen naar de plaats waar Arrav stond en lachte. Opeens kwam een stofwolk de lucht in, en namen de vorm van spinnen aan en daalde neer op de verdedigers. Honderd pijlen schoten in de lucht alleen. Een dozijn mannen vielen dood. Ze tuimelde uit hun posten met grauwe gezichten en sneden in hun vlees. Arrav brulde uitdagend over het veld en sprong naar het leger van de Mahjarrat. Arrav stond als een krijger van de goden. Niets kon dicht bij hem komen zonder te worden gekapt. Al snel werden de lichamen om Arrav heen hoog opgestapeld. thumb|left|Zemouregal tijdens de aanval op [[Avarrocka.]] Hij sprong voorwaarts in het midden van het leger van Zemouregal en hakte een pad naar Zemouregal. Achter hem, kwamen strijders van Avarrocka. Arrav brak door de verdediging en keek op Zemouregal neer. De mahjarrat was niet zo groot als Arrav, maar in zijn hand hield hij een zwaard gemaakt van schaduw en rook. "Uw onheil is op u, dwaas zwakkeling," zei Zemouregal toen, "je schild kan bespaart blijven door mijn magie, maar je huis zal verdrinken in het bloed. Zelfs nu, zijn uw mensen afgeslacht en beginnen ze weer te stijgen als mijn slaven. En nu, staande voor mij als een oorlogszuchtig kind, zul je de macht van mijn arm voelen." thumb|[[Arrav neemt het op tegen Zemouregal.]] Met dat, sprong Zemouregal vooruit met een snelheid die Arrav nog nooit eerder had gezien. Hoewel Zemouregal lichaam mager was, elke keer als hij een slag ontweek, voelde Arrav een kracht van bovennatuurlijks. Het was alles wat hij kon doen om zichzelf te verdedigen, en Arrav had niet de tijd om te denken aan de lancering van zijn eigen aanvallen. Achter hen, in de verte, was Avarrocka aan het vallen". Hij realiseerde zich het lot van zijn volk in zijn eigen lot. Zemouregal sprong snel achter hem en snee met zijn zwaard in de dij van Arrav. Zemouregal lachte luid, en gooide zijn kap terug. Een schedel met brandende contactdozen keek uit op de verspilde velden. Waar zijn blik viel was er niets meer over dan dood en het kwade magie. Arrav keek neer op zijn schild - ongeschonden vanaf elke klap - en zag de waarheid van zijn pad. Arrav rende terug naar de stad en zag zijn nederlaag voor ogen. Hij gooide het schild de lucht met al zijn kracht en het leger van Zemouregal ging tot stof. De kracht van het schild had gewerkt. De branden hielden op en alle doden werden tot stof. Arrav's oog viel opeens op een jongen van zestien jaar oud, die hij herkende als de kleinzoon van de oudste die hem aansprak over het schild. De jongen had het schild in zijn handen. Voordat hij verder had kunnen denken, werd een explosie van energie in de rug van Arrav geslagen. Zemouregal stond over hem. "Dwaas!" Zei de mahjarrat in een gesis. 'Je hebt jezelf overgegeven aan uw huis te redden, maar niets kan het beschermen tegen mij. Na verloop van tijd zal ik terugkeren. Maar als ik terug kom, zal jij mijn leger leiden. Je wordt mijn grootste kampioen, je zal lijden met de kennis dat, hoewel u hoopte om uw mensen te redden, wordt u in plaats daarvan hun ondergang." Ranken van de vette rook kroop uit handen Zemouregal's, en verwrongen over de gebroken grond rondt om Arrav en klemde hem stevig in zijn greep. Voor een paar ogenblikken worstelde hij tegen Zemouregal's macht, maar uiteindelijk was hij te zwak. Arrav, de grootste held van de mensheid was dood. Zemouregal teleporteerde zichzelf en Arrav hierna van het slachtveld af. Verscholen van de wereld Na zijn nederlaag vluchtte Zemouregal. Met het lijk van Arrav in bezit liet hij zijn ziel terugkeren in zij lichaam, voordat zijn lichaam was vergaan. Hij gebruikte zijn Necromancer vaardigheden tijdens dit proces. met een Mahjarrat spreuk liet hij het hart van Arrav verwijderen en liet het goed bewaken in zijn basis. Hij bereidde zich voor op zijn wraak op Varrock. Hij liet opnieuw een nieuw leger van Undead maken en wilde dat Arrav (onder zijn beheersing) de aanval leidde zoals hij belooft had. Tweede aanval op Varrock thumb|left|Zemouregal onderhandelt met [[Sharathteerk.]] Tijdens de Defender of Varrock quest zal de scout van King Roald III een massief leger vinden dat zich oprukt in de Wildernis. Als de koning de hulp van de speler vraagt zal een spoor leiden naar een ondergrondse basis. Dit is Zemouregal's basis waar zijn leger zich bevindt. In de basis zal Zemouregal over een bondgenootschap overleggen met de ambassadeur van Lucien, Sharathteerk. Sharathteerk vertelt Zemouregal dat Lucien het bijna gevonden heeft. Zemouregal vertelt hem dat hij niet in sprookjes gelooft en weigert zijn aanbod. Slechts enkele uren later zal het leger oprukken naar Varrock. Zemouregal liet Arrav het leger leiden, en beheerste Arrav bijna volledig. Het leger werd gestopt door het Schild van Arrav dat het complete leger vernietigde. Zemouregal had geen andere keuze dan zich terug te trekken. Hij vertelde dat hij naar The North zal terugkeren om waarschijnlijk deel te nemen aan het Ritueel. Na zijn nederlaag zal Zemouregal zich hebben gevestigd in zijn fort, in The North, dicht bij de ritueel steen. Tijdens de Curse of Arrav quest zal hij contact opnemen met Arrav, die zich in het fort bevindt, en heeft hem voor iets nodig. Quest *''Defender of Varrock'' Zie ook *Mahjarrat *Arrav *Lucien *Legend of Arrav en:Zemouregal Categorie:Mahjarrat Categorie:Legendarische Personen Categorie:Defender of Varrock Categorie:Zamorakian